Grown Up Relationships
by Kiva Taliana
Summary: When they slowly start to gather as a group of friends, all of the group slowly start to navigate the minefield of grown-up relationships. (I am struggling with all my on-going stories. This is going to have a limited number of chapters, it's just something to keep me going.)
1. Chapter 1

"And he gives me all this spiel about rushing into things. I mean it was him who wanted to go for this marriage thing, when I said it was better to wait, and he even said he'd give me money to get independent again, find my own place, like some kind of alimony."

Gwen said nothing, listening to Merlin as he ranted, and sketched at the same time. It was quite tempting to stop the pencil from moving but it was nothing more than stress relief, and Merlin knew he was stressed, he had brought the sketch pad with him to the pub for this drink. He knew he was going to need it. Gwen took a breath and held tightly to her glass to stop her from snatching the pencil and she carefully avoided the gaze of the man who had been trying to catch her eye for the last half hour.

It wasn't lost on her that Merlin was frantically drawing the man's tall, blond friend. Merlin's type, big and strong.

"And now Cenred announces he's in love with this woman and what the hell am I supposed to make of that?"

"At least he's being honest, and if he's going to do this, at least he's trying to be honourable about it," Gwen said, adding a character trait which was another one that Merlin liked. But not on Cenred at this current moment in time. His hand continued sketching, putting in the scenery without Merlin so much as looking at what he was doing. He could have taken art up professionally if he had really had the inclination, but he couldn't honestly view it as a proper job. Merlin doubted he would be half as good if he treated it as such.

"You're not meant to say things like that. You're supposed to be hating him, and threatening to break in and cut up his suits and… boil his bunny rabbit!"

"Well I can't, plus he doesn't own a rabbit, and you'd disapprove of me boiling an innocent animal even if he did," Gwen said.

"He staring at you again," Merlin said, as he glanced up and his hand continued to sketch furiously.

"He can stare all he likes. Although, he seems familiar. Anyway, we're not talking about me."

"You haven't had a date for months."

"I don't need a man to be complete," Gwen said snottily. Merlin looked at her and glared.

"Unlike me then."

"Now I know you don't mean that. You are a perfect person on your own, and you loved Cenred, I know that, but if he's unhappy, then he will make you unhappy because if he doesn't leave, he'll make you do it instead, and he's not like that."

"You've been watching daytime television again," Merlin snapped.

"That doesn't stop me being right. You can always bunk in with me when you move out, if you want."

"I've been looking at flats the last couple of days," Merlin said.

"You probably don't want to be on your own."

"Not while I'm going through my divorce." Merlin practically bit the word in half as he spoke. Gwen reached out and patted his hand, un-offended by her friend's snappy behaviour. It was to be expected.

"Look, I'll just go to the loo, and we'll get another drink and I'll come up with some horrible things to say about Cenred."

Merlin didn't look up as she wandered off, he just carried on drawing until someone sat next to him. By the movement and colour out of the corner of his eyes, he knew it wasn't Gwen. Merlin looked up and gasped as he looked at the blond man who he had been drawing. He peered at the sketch with interest.

"You're good, or am I just over flattering myself," he asked, inclining his head to regard the picture carefully. Then he looked up at Merlin and held out his hand. "I'm Arthur by the way."

"I'm Merlin," Merlin said, returning the handshake and frowning. "I'm here with my friend." Not wanting to sound rude, but unfortunately that was how it came out. Arthur didn't look the least bit concerned.

"Yes, I know. But my friend over there wants to talk to her, and feels bad dragging her away from you while you are upset and more than likely she will refuse to talk to him in favour of you, unless you are attended to. So, I came over here to talk to you so Lance can talk to your friend, and neither of them can feel guilty over your abandonment."

"You mean you're the babysitter."

"I guess, although you're not a baby and you can tell me to sod off if you like," Arthur said amiably. Merlin looked at him and then at Lance and Gwen. Gwen waved, a question in her eyes. Merlin waved back, smiled and indicated she could carry on if she wanted to. She clearly wanted to; she turned back to Lance without a second's pause.

"It would be mean to ruin her chances," Merlin mused.

"Yes, probably, but you're not doing. If she gives Lance her number he'll try again later. Don't worry too much."

"What about you? Don't you have anyone?"

"No, and I'm not looking. I'm recovering from having my heart ripped out, so no. Not interested in you, or your friend, or anyone here. I just haven't lost my feelings enough to prevent other people from getting together. I refuse to be bitter and twisted."

"That should be made into a cocktail," a new voice announced. Arthur looked up, so did Merlin, but his hand still kept moving on the sketch.

"Hi, Gwaine. Not as late as usual," Arthur said, glancing at his watch. Gwaine stuck his tongue out. "Merlin, this is Gwaine. Gwaine, this is Merlin, we're being nice to him so Lancelot can chat up his friend Gwen."

"Friend Gwen and Lance are... oh, over there. Your round Pendragon?"

"No, you're late, therefore your round, I'll have a pint, Merlin will have…"

"Cider."

"Lance usual, ask what Gwen wants. Vodka and coke isn't it?"

Merlin nodded and Gwaine wandered off.

"Look ignore him and anything personal he says. He's got the tact of a sledgehammer, when wielded by Shreck."

Merlin smiled.

"That's better," Arthur said.

"What is?" Merlin demanded.

"I made you smile, so it can't be all bad. So, why is Gwen cheering you up then?"

"I don't think she is," Merlin said, but he proceeded to tell Arthur about Cenred and his partner's insistence on a civil partnership even though it seemed pointless to Merlin, particularly when two years later Cenred confessed to an affair and wanted to leave Merlin for the woman in question. Gwaine joined them during the rant, and sat on Merlin's other side, listening and watching the frantic sketching as Merlin shaded the background against Arthur's portrait.

Merlin fell silent after ranting, his face a little flushed with embarrassment.

"Arthur here will tell you that you get over it. At least you got to the wedding, the day before it Sophia fucked off on him."

"Thank you Gwaine," Arthur snarled, rolling his eyes and swigging his drink. Gwaine grinned and settled back, leaning on Merlin.

"So, at the risk of sounding very politically incorrect," he said. "Is your husband mentally retarded?"

"That is very politically incorrect," Arthur confirmed.

"What?" Merlin asked, staring at Gwaine in shock.

"Well, I mean, this husband of yours is coming home to this little bundle of you, and he thinks of going elsewhere. There's something not right in his brain, quite frankly I wouldn't let you leave the bed."

Merlin felt himself flush, heat bursting out of his cheeks. Gwaine grinned, Arthur scowled at him.

"Gwaine, leave off."

"Certainly not if he's on the market."

"I don't think I am just yet," Merlin said.

"I have patience," Gwaine said, Arthur snorted into his drink and then coughed.

"No, you don't, you throw a hissy fit if the internet doesn't open immediately, and don't get me started about you waiting for buses."

"Those situations are completely different," Gwaine announced loftily. Arthur snorted.

"Really?"

"Yes, I think in the case of Merlin I can display infinite patience, because the reward would be worth it."

"What has Merlin done to deserve that punishment?" Arthur asked. He glanced down at Merlin who was turning his head from one to the other like he was watching a tennis match, his eyes wide with surprise.

"I did tell you to ignore him," Arthur reiterated to Merlin, who managed a slight smile. Then he turned as Lance and Gwen returned to the table. Lance put Gwen down on the remaining stool and went off to cadge another.

"Are you all right?" Gwen asked him.

Merlin blinked, he was firmly ensconced between Arthur and Gwaine, who were still batting insults at each other in a casual fashion.

"Yes, I think so."


	2. Chapter 2

And that was how it started.

Gwen and Lancelot were dating, but for some reason, Merlin ended up in the pub, on a Friday, with her and the rest of the group. It was either Arthur or Gwaine who ended up gathering him up and not taking no for an answer. They weren't really his friends, Merlin said to himself, they were doing it for Lancelot, and Gwen. It occurred to Merlin he hadn't really got any friends, other than Gwen. Anyone else he had had around him had been dropped over time. Cenred didn't like sharing him, but he was quite happy to share himself with others.

Merlin jumped out of his contemplation as Gwaine, his wrangler for that Friday, linked arms with him.

"So, how is the divorce going?"

"All very civilised," Merlin snapped. The tone bounced off Gwaine's thick hide and he shrugged.

"Well, I didn't think you would be happy about it, but at least it's getting done. Better that than wallowing in misery. I just presume that's the reason that you have a face like a wet weekend."

"I was just thinking," Merlin said, which caused Gwaine to laugh.

"So that was your thinking face, was it? I'll remember that."

It at least, Gwaine thought, caused Merlin to crack a smile.

"I was just thinking... stop it!" Merlin snapped as Gwaine started to chuckle. "That the only friend I have is Gwen."

"Thanks," Gwaine said pouting. Merlin glanced at him.

"You know what I mean, we don't know each other. We're friendly, but not friends."

Gwaine tightened his grip on Merlin's arm. "We'll rectify that."

"Cenred didn't like my friends, he didn't like Gwen and he always came out when I went to meet them, and... I just sort of stopped seeing them."

"So, Gwen stuck it out. Why don't you try ringing some of the others? Who are they?"

"There was Will, we knew each other from school, but he didn't like Cenred; Cenred didn't like him."

"They don't have to like each other, they just both have to like you. Do you know your ex-husband, soon to be, is a massive bell-end?"

Merlin giggled. Gwaine sounded so serious when he insulted Cenred, and he had found out that it made Merlin giggle; if he planned it right. It took careful timing to pick the correct moment, but when Gwaine did, he liked the result.

"I'm becoming aware of that. I refused the money though. I suggested we sell the house and split it. I paid in for that, probably not evenly but it's less humiliating. I've got a flat, I can't stay at Gwen's forever, I need to behave like a grown up."

"Whatever for?" Gwaine asked.

"Because I need to be. I don't want to give Cenred the satisfaction of making me sound childish, so I am pretending to be a grown up, in grown up relationships."

"Okay. I'm not entirely sure what that means but okay," Gwaine said. As they rounded the corner he waved at the group gathered outside. The late spring weather was good enough for them to enjoy some early evening sunshine. Gwen waved back, Arthur lifted his hand, then pulled out his wallet and disappeared inside, to get another round. Merlin always had cider and Gwaine lager, he didn't need to ask.

"Better timing than usual Gwaine," Lancelot said.

"Because I have an incentive," he said.

"What's that?" Merlin asked.

"You," Gwaine said.

"When you are my shepherd for the night?" Merlin said, then realised how he sounded and put down his rucksack by the edge of the barrel that was masquerading as a table. As he came back up his face was flushed red, Arthur returned with a tray of drinks, and Gwaine put a hand briefly on Merlin's arm and winked at him. Gwen looked mildly reproachful but said nothing.

"Sorry," Merlin said.

"For what?" Arthur asked as he handed out drinks, and then twirled the tray in his hands, while he waited for Merlin's answer.

"I'm being stroppy."

Arthur smiled. "Trust me, they have dealt with much, much, worse."

"Him," Gwaine said, pointing at Arthur who shrugged.

"Yes, me," he confirmed before heading back to return the tray.

"I've found a flat," Merlin said as Arthur returned.

"Good."

"It's in an awful area," Gwen said.

"No it's not," Merlin said. "Not the best, but not awful, and may I point out I used to live in that area, I know it; so it's fine. I signed the rent agreement today."

"Good for you," Arthur said.

"I'm not having a housewarming party," Merlin said.

"Very wise," Arthur said. "Especially if Gwaine invites himself."

"I would be good."

"Would you really Gwaine?" Arthur asked.

"Yes. Just because I threw up on your neighbour's pot plant doesn't mean to say I will at Merlin's."

"Ew," Gwen said.

"It was not a pot plant," Arthur said. "It was the neighbour's dog."

"Ew," Merlin added. "Poor dog."

"It was fine, it found sick very appetising. And the dog loved me ever since, even if the neighbour didn't."

"You're a fucking millionaire, you can pick your own damn neighbours if you wanted," Gwaine told him.

"I am not a millionaire Gwaine, and I do work for my money."

"You're a lawyer, you charge for air," Lancelot said.

"I am a very good lawyer," Arthur said. "Plus I work for the CPS, I'm a good guy."

"Unless of course the person is innocent," Merlin said.

"Trust me, the police have to have decent evidence to ensure prosecution," Arthur frowned. "Did I say that right?"

"Say it," Lancelot said.

"Solicitor's Letter," Arthur said, with some thought.

"Sounding a little tricky, bad week?"

"Yes," Arthur said in a tone that shut down the conversation. Lancelot starting talking about a film that he had taken Gwen to see. Some sort of action thing that she had chosen, and everyone spent time being impressed. Merlin watched Arthur who said nothing, and oddly drank heavily. So when Gwaine went off to help Gwen carry drinks, Merlin moved closer.

"Are you all right?"

Arthur rubbed his head. "Bad week, bad case. I'll live. Gwaine will carry me home, as long as you don't mind sharing a cab with a sobbing man, and an idiot. I mean Gwaine by the second one."

"Sure. I'm glad I sometimes have a none complicated retail life and can now take on extra hours without my ex moaning," Merlin said.

"Oh, talking of work, my friend Leon saw your sketch of me, and would like to commission you."

"For what?"

"To do a portrait of his cat. He just lost her, he has some photos, so... he'll pay you. I have the photos, if you want to take a look."

"Okay, what do I charge?"

"More than I gave you for my portrait," Arthur suggested.

"It's of you, who else would want it." Merlin closed his eyes. "That didn't sound quite right."

"I paid with a pint, which doesn't count, and rude. You are very rude. But I'll forgive you, and I suggest about £50 minimum for the work, materials and time."

"Really?!"

"Yes, I would think so. Don't sell yourself short."

"I don't. But I never thought I would be half as good if I worked on it for a living."

"You're not, you're doing a favour for a friend."

"I don't think Leon is a friend of mine," Merlin said.

"I'm certainly not!"

Both Merlin and Arthur turned and Arthur reached out and took Merlin's elbow to stop him reeling back.

"Will! HI!"

"Will! Hello, my fault. I told him where you were," Gwaine said. "I picked up your phone, and sent a text. Several, in fact."

"I thought you sounded a bit weird," Will said. "It's why I came, I thought you were on drugs or something. What's going on?"

"Sounding weird, that's about right for Gwaine," Lancelot said.

"Oi! I was doing a good thing. I think."

"You thinking, that's dangerous," Arthur said. He guided Merlin to a nearby table and turned to Will. "I'll get you a drink, what would you like."

"I can look after myself."

"I'm sure you can," Arthur said.

"He likes lager, Stella," Merlin said.

"Right you are," Arthur said, taking Gwaine firmly by the nape of the neck and taking him away and pushing him back towards Gwen and Lancelot, who gathered him up. Merlin looked up at Will.

"I'm sorry."

"What are you apologising for?" Will asked, moving closer to the table but not sitting down.

"Being a prat, dropping you because Cenred said, because he's now dumped me and regrets rushing into marriage."

Will snorted.

"Gwaine thinks he's a massive bell-end," Merlin offered.

"Gwaine probably is."

"No he thinks Cenred is. Don't be a..." Merlin started and then stopped, looking down at the table top.

"Bell-end?" Arthur said as he returned with Will's drink. "Gwaine has a great deal to answer for, but at least he tries to be nice, especially to Merlin. Merlin's had enough; either you be nice, or fuck off."

Merlin lifted his head at that. Arthur glared at Will for a second longer before stalking off. Merlin had the sense of Will sitting down, and he put his hand around the pint, but didn't drink it.

"I take it you and Cenred..."

"He had an affair, he wants to leave me for her and is doing the honourable thing. I told Gwaine that I didn't really have friends, but there was Gwen and you and you didn't like Cenred and..."

"And he clearly found Will in your contacts," Arthur said as he came back to hand Merlin's phone back to him. "Do not leave your phone unattended unless you have a pin lock on it."

"I'm rubbish at them, I can never get into them."

"Fine, I'll deal with Gwaine."

Arthur turned away and Merlin watched as he started to talk very sternly to Gwaine, who listened and argued in equal measures.

"So these are your new friends," Will said.

"I guess, a bit. I've only known them a few weeks, 'cos Gwen started dating Lancelot. They seem okay, especially Arthur."

"Looks like a posh prat to me," Will said loudly. Merlin winced inwardly, but felt fairly convinced that Arthur heard, and consciously ignored Will to prevent him having the satisfaction of a reaction. Instead he continued to lecture Gwaine, although some of what he said caused Gwaine to smirk.

"Will!" Merlin reproached in a low tone. He stared at the table for a moment, feeling rather depressed about the way the conversation was going, and wishing that Gwaine hadn't bothered.

"So Cenred dumped you?" Will said. If Merlin wasn't aware of Will's tactless streak he would have thought he was being deliberately mean.

"Pretty much. I've just got a new flat, I have been staying at Gwen's."

"You could have called me."

"I know, it got a bit hard as time when on, after the last argument we had."

"It wasn't your fault, that was Cenred's. Gwaine is right, he is a massive bell-end."

"We did have a good relationship, at the start."

"He was a user," Will said. "And he was possessive, and nothing you did was right; and you turned into an utter mouse!"

"All right, for fuck's sake," Merlin snapped.

"That's why he didn't like me. I'd have tolerated anyone who was with you if they were at least nice to you, but he wasn't even that. Who's this bird he's with then?"

"She's called Morgause, and she's... I dunno, I met her once but..."

"In the pub, that's what you do on a Friday!" Arthur announced loudly, moving past Will and Merlin as he spoke into his phone, sounding quite irritable towards whoever had phoned him. He paused walking, turned on his heel, and walked back, hanging up on whoever it was. "Harpy," Arthur muttered to himself and he staggered back over to the bar.

"He's had a bad week," Merlin explained to Will.

"Whatever," Will said. "Do you want me to help you move then?"

"Will you? I need to get my stuff from Gwen's, and some stuff from Cenred's, our house, his house... whatever it is now," Merlin rambled.

"As long as when we pick up your stuff, I can tell Cenred he's a twat."

"No," Merlin said sternly.

"Sod off then," Will said, smirking as he spoke. Merlin gave a bright grin. Arthur came back.

"Right, we are heading off for food, are you two staying or coming with us."

Merlin looked up, glanced at the others, then looked at Will.

"We're staying. Tell Gwaine thanks."


	3. Chapter 3

It was, Merlin mused a few weeks later, almost a challenge. Merlin spent time with Will, who didn't seem to want to share him with others. Although to that end, Merlin refused to give up his Friday's in the pub with Gwen, Arthur and the rest of them. Will came again once, and then instead made other arrangements with Merlin. Merlin didn't mind, it was nice to reconnect with Will, and it seemed to be going well.

He shifted his folder, tucking it under his arm as he slipped through the doors, heading into the austere looking office. The receptionist looked up at him expectantly.

"I'm here to see Arthur Pendragon."

"Is he expecting you?" she asked.

Merlin frowned. "I think so, he just answered my text."

"Merlin!" Arthur's voice called. Merlin smiled as he saw Arthur, tightening his grip on the folder, and shrugging his backpack back on his shoulder, as it slipped down his arm.

"HI!"

"Come though to my office. I bought us some lunch."

"You didn't need to get me any lunch."

"I know I didn't have to," Arthur said, with exaggerated patience as he took Merlin's arm and started to lead him in the right direction. "I chose to get us some lunch, as you said you could come at lunchtime, and having someone in my office means I get to eat said lunch without getting interrupted. Except by Leon, who is obviously coming to view his picture. I've left him a message, he has a meeting up until 12:30, so we may have to wait for him."

"That's fine. I hope he likes it, since I was a little creative with it."

"I'm sure he will," Arthur said. "I doubt you could go wrong with it to be honest."

"I don't know, I've never done a proper commission before," Merlin said. As they entered Arthur's office he propped the folder against a filing cabinet. There was a temptation to show it to Arthur, just to check what Leon's reaction might be, but that also felt a little inappropriate to Merlin. The only person who had seen it had been Will, who had come over at the weekend to help Merlin replace some tiles in the bathroom, and have pizza. Will, despite his acidity towards anyone around Merlin, was supporting Merlin quite well. But he remained wary of everyone else. Merlin hadn't yet gathered up the courage to say to him that he was as possessive as Cenred had been, in not wanting to share him; even with Gwen.

"What's up with you?

"Oh, sorry Arthur. I was just thinking."

"Well, you didn't look miserable, so it's not your serious thinking face."

"I was just thinking," Merlin said with a smile. "That you put up with things you don't like in people, because you love them. But you wouldn't stand it with anyone else."

"Okay," Arthur said, reaching to pull packets out of a small fridge in the corner of the office and started laying stuff in the centre of his desk, in a clear spot, moving other things out of the way to increase the space. It was all very domesticated, Merlin decided.

"Do you want a coffee, or juice?"

"Juice please," Merlin said, looking around as he sat down, rather awed by the look of Arthur's office. There were files and papers on the desk, filing cabinets against one wall, and folders on top, all slightly listing to one side, trickles of paper pressing out from the bottom, since they looked to be stuffed full. A bookcase of what Merlin presumed were legal books, along with a few paperbacks stood against the other wall, on Merlin's left. It all looked a little haphazard, although Merlin got the feeling that if Arthur needed to find something, he would know exactly where it was in all the chaos. Because, it probably wasn't chaotic. Arthur, as far as Merlin could tell, was ridiculously organised.

"Earth to Merlin!" Arthur said, raising his voice. He waggled a glass of juice in Merlin's face, who took it off him.

"Sorry, miles away."

"You looked it, I'm sure my office is not that interesting."

"It is," Merlin said, looking around again. "I'd like to draw it."

Arthur sat down in the chair next to Merlin, rather than his own on the far side of the desk and started opening packets of pre-prepared pasta salads. There were also some of fruit for dessert, and, as Arthur knew Merlin liked them, meringue nests to go with it.

"You'd like to draw my office?" Arthur queried, looking bemused.

"It's got an atmosphere," Merlin said, taking the pot of pasta off Arthur and prodding the swirls with a plastic fork.

"Okay…" Arthur said looking around, clearly not entirely sure what Merlin was getting at.

"Well it looks disorganised, but you probably know where everything is. It sort of has your personality on it, and it's got a life of it's own," Merlin rambled as he warmed to the subject. He shovelled some pasta into his mouth.

"You'll get hiccups," Arthur warned him as he speared a few pasta pieces in his own tub, and ate them a little more delicately than Merlin's shovelling.

"Thanks, this is nice," Merlin said of his lunch, then went back to the subject at hand. "Your office sort of breathes."

"My office does a lot, but I would never have thought of that. Although I probably do know where everything is. I couldn't tell you where it was, but when I want something I usually just get up and go to it straight away."

"Like an extension of your personality, you know when someone inhabits a room like that," Merlin said.

"So, for that reason you want to do a portrait of my office," Arthur said grinning. Merlin gave a mock scowl, and gave Arthur a light kick on the shin.

"Stop making fun of me."

"Stop making it so easy for me then Merlin."

He didn't manage a retort, as he struggled to think of one. They were both distracted as there was a knock on the door and then Leon popped his head through.

"Hi, come in," Arthur said. Merlin put his pasta down and wiped his hands on a napkin and he got up and went to the folder which held the drawing. Arthur tided the desk and slowly stood up as Merlin started to talk, concentrating on revealing his artwork.

"I had all the photographs, and I could have condensed it, but I thought I'd go for a bit of a montage look."

Arthur's eyes widened as Merlin revealed the drawing which he had worked into a composite of the pictures that Leon had given him. One picture remained dominate, which was an exceptionally cute one of Freya as a kitten, looking directly at the camera. Merlin has blended the further pictures round, as if to make a frame from them in an oval formation. Merlin blinked as Leon, who studied the picture for a moment, gave a funny little hitching breath and placed the picture down on the desk.

"Excuse me," he said, disappearing out of Arthur's office, closing the door behind him.

"Oh god," Merlin said, turning a wide-eyed gaze on Arthur, who merely ate more pasta. "He hates it."

"No, he doesn't," Arthur said. "It's stunning, and very life like and he's just gone for a little cry."

"Are you sure?" Merlin asked, he held up the picture for Arthur, who eyed the portrait carefully. Each of the pictures captured something about the cat, whom Arthur's hadn't liked very much as she always seemed to dislike him, or at least she always seemed to run away from him. However, she had trotted about after Leon, and sat as close to him as possible, whenever he was home, devotedly.

"Very, Merlin. The portrait is great, and very innovative. He'll be back, he'll probably pay you extra."

Merlin looked oddly confused and distressed by that, so Arthur made a decision. Since Merlin had been shocked by the price Arthur had arranged, and now Arthur didn't need the pair of them getting upset at each other.

"I won't let him, don't worry," Arthur said. "Eat your lunch."

"Shouldn't you go and check he's all right?"

"He'll be fine. Leon's very soppy at the end of the day. Not during it though, he's got a very mean reputation in court. Sit down, Merlin, don't fret, eat your lunch."

Merlin did as he was told, prodding his pasta rather unenthusiastically and eating the occasional piece when Arthur frowned at him.

After ten minutes Leon returned, looking a little pink around the eyes but otherwise composed. Merlin gave Arthur a look, demanding help. Arthur gave him a reassuring smile as Leon looked at the picture again.

"It's great," he said.

"You can keep it in the folder until you get it framed. I put the card of the bloke who has a studio at the art shop, he's really good, and will do a good job," Merlin said.

"Thanks, I will. I was thinking of just buying one but I'll do that. I need to give you your commission."

"Don't worry if you haven't got it now," Arthur said casually. He stretched out in the chair he was sitting in. "I can hand it to Merlin on Friday, you're coming to the pub right?"

"Yeah, of course," Merlin said. Arthur grinned and ate more pasta.

"Good. You should come too Leon, to the pub. It's about time you got a social life."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

As he ran interference, Arthur alleviated what could have been a moment of embarrassment for both Leon and Merlin. Leon thought he ought to pay more, but Arthur shut that down, and told Leon he ought to start supporting an animal charity. And Merlin received his £50, because Arthur said that a - Merlin's work was worth it, as he broke down the costs, and b- Leon would be upset if he couldn't pay what was agreed. Both those arguments meant that Merlin caved and took the money. He couldn't argue that it wasn't useful.

"I've got you another commission," Leon said as they gathered in the corner of the pub that Gwaine had commandeered, ensuring he got Merlin on the seat next to him.

"Really?" Merlin asked, his voice squeaking. "I'm not sure I..."

"Don't sell yourself short," Gwaine, Gwen and Arthur said to him at the same time. Merlin hunched a little. Gwaine put an arm around him.

"You do though, probably down to your bell-end husband," Gwaine said.

"Soon to be ex, divorce is almost through."

"And then you can marry me," Gwaine said. "The handsome prince of the story."

Everyone rolled their eyes to varying degrees. Gwen looked at Merlin, leaning forward a little, so she could talk over Lancelot and Gwaine, who were sat between them.

"Doing a few portraits for a few people is a good thing. What's the commission?" she asked Leon.

"My secretary saw it. She's short of ideas for her parents anniversary present, but they are very into horses, and have owned various ones over the years. It was how they met. So if she picks out a few horse pictures you could do something similar, and she wants something in the middle with her parents names and the date of the wedding," Leon said. "You could probably charge more than you did for me, but I said she would have to sort that with you."

"She sorted it with me," Arthur said. "Since she knows Merlin is my friend. Same price, although considering it's slightly different, you might be able to charge more. But I didn't think you would like that," Arthur said.

"No I don't," Merlin said. "It's not my job, it's my hobby."

"Maybe, and I know you don't want to be a professional artist, but this is only your second commission. Don't put your cart before Mithian's parents horses."

"Or your art," Gwaine said. "Doing the odd thing is just a bit of extra pocket money, and you can't just draw for yourself, and you don't want to not do it. Seems like the perfect compromise."

"I suppose," Merlin said. "If she's gives me the photos, I can have a look. When does she need it for?"

"It's not for a couple of months, so you have time to play about with it and offer various ideas," Arthur said. "Pop round to my office again for lunch and you can discuss it with Mithian. I'll let her know when you are coming."

"You've had lunch with Arthur?" Gwaine asked.

"I bought him lunch when he brought the portrait in for Leon," Arthur said. "Merlin said he could make it at lunchtime, or at least just before twelve, which in my world is lunchtime, so I bought some lunch in and fed Merlin. He looks to need it."

"OI!" Merlin snarled at Arthur, who grinned and then turned back to Gwaine.

"So, if he comes again to talk to Mithian, I will say come at lunch, and I'll buy him another lunch."

"Or I'll bring something. You bought the last lunch, so it's only fair I buy the next," Merlin said.

"Deal," Arthur said. "We should make it a regular thing. When it's nice weather I go and sit outside."

"Sounds good, we should do that. And take turns to produce the lunch."

"Certainly. So how about Wednesday?"

"Cool. Do you like couscous?"

"Can't say I've ever thought about it," Arthur said. "I might have encountered it.."

"Right. See you next week then."


	4. Chapter 4

"Gwaine I cancelled, so... Gwaine?" Merlin said as there was a very ominous pause.

"To whom am I speaking," a polite, female, distinctly not Gwaine, voice asked.

"I'm Merlin, why do you have Gwaine's phone?"

"My name is Elena, I'm a Police Constable," the voice announced. "I tried ringing the emergency number in, Gwaine's..." she said the name nervously, "phone, someone called Arthur."

"You won't get an answer, he's in court at the moment," Merlin said. He knew Arthur was busy today. He was now very familiar with Arthur's schedule, as it affected their lunch dates. Then Merlin went back to the situation in hand. "Is Gwaine, all right. What's he done?"

"Nothing. There was an incident, a hit and run, your friend pulled someone out of the way but was caught by the car in the process..."

Merlin was vaguely aware the woman was still talking, but the world around Merlin went horribly grey and wavy. Gwaine; something was wrong with Gwaine, who was annoying and silly and always said he loved and wanted Merlin. He couldn't not be there to do that. It was almost as a reliable thing in Merlin's life as Arthur was.

"Sir?" the voice asked at the end of the phone. Merlin hadn't been aware of his sitting abruptly down on the warehouse floor, but his nearby colleague was, who ran over to check Merlin, talk to the constable on the phone and then try to rouse Merlin.

"Merlin?"

"Gwaine! It's Gwaine."

"Your friend is in the hospital."

"Where? I need to...?"

"Merlin, the police are going to pick you up out front, I told them where to come."

"But my shift, I should..."

"Merlin, you need to go to your friend. We'll find someone to cover for you."

"I can't go. What if... I need Arthur... I should call Arthur. He's in court though."

By the time that Merlin had been taken out front and installed in a police car. As he snapped back to reality and looked around he was pulling away from the kerb. He gave a giggle.

"I look like I've just been picked up for shoplifting!"

"But that's not the case, Sir. You don't have a car and you want to get to the hospital." It was the same voice he had heard on the phone. He gave the woman a vague smile.

"I'm not worried," Merlin said. "About work. Why did you ring me?"

"I couldn't get through to the other number on the phone. Arthur, he was listed as an ICE number. Then there was you."

"I was another of Gwaine's ICE number's?" There were plenty more people that Gwaine could list.

"No, you were listed as 'the love of my life', there were no other contact numbers."

"No," Merlin remembered. Frowning as he thought about it. "He had a strop one night and deleted all his contacts. Except Arthur. You wouldn't delete him even if you wanted to."

"You said he was in court?"

"He works for the CPS and... oh, I know what I can do."

Merlin knew who to call. He fiddled with his phone and called Mithian, and as he started to talk a competent male voice came on the line.

"Merlin?"

It was to Leon, therefore, that Merlin waffled out the story.

"Don't worry Merlin, I'll deal with it. I can get hold of Arthur, where are you going?"

"I don't know, the hospital, where..."

The competent PC gave Merlin the information again, which he reiterated word for word to Leon, then hung up. Merlin sat in the back of the police car clinging to his phone.

"He'll get everyone."

All Merlin thoughts were consumed by one thing, he wanted to get to Gwaine.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

"You, Merlin, have the patience of an absolute saint," Lancelot announced as he opened the front door of Gwaine's house.

"We brought some stuff. Some beers and..."

"Who is that!" Gwaine bellowed from the living room.

"Me! and Will!"

"Two of you! Good, you can help me get dressed for the pub!"

"You haven't told him."

"No. Have you ever tried telling Gwaine anything?"

Merlin tutted and went into the living room. Gwaine was half up, using one of his crutches to lever himself up from a sitting position.

"Sit down!"

"It's Friday, pub night!" Gwaine said.

"I know, and since you can't go to the pub, because you can't, you have a hairline fracture in your leg, we are bringing the pub to you. So behave!"

Merlin turned his head as there was a bang on the door, then Arthur pushed his way in, using his key.

"Hello!"

"Wow!" Merlin heard Will said.

"I brought a few spirits as well as beer; vodka, gin, and the strange blue stuff we picked up during my stag do, which Gwaine tends to drink when he's cleaned me out of beer."

"Bring me blue stuff!" Gwaine bellowed from the next room. Arthur raised his eyebrows looked at Lancelot, then at Merlin, who appeared from the lounge.

"Has he been like this since yesterday?" Lancelot asked Merlin.

"No, he's been fine with me. I made him poached egg on toast for lunch, although he probably shouldn't drink too much," Merlin said.

"Blue stuff!" a voice repeated loudly from the lounge.

"Excuse me one moment," Arthur said, going into the lounge, closing the door behind him. There was a murmur of voices. Merlin looked confused but Lancelot continued to unload the box Arthur had brought, behaving as if everything was perfectly fine.

"Are we going to drink all this?" Merlin asked.

"Arthur invited a few of the secretaries from the office, for authenticity," Leon announced, with Mithian tailing him. "It's not a complete pub night without Gwaine trying to find Arthur a woman."

"I am said token woman then?" Mithian said, seeming to be un-offended by such an epitaph.

"Gwen will play pretend if she needs to," Lancelot said. "Plus I think Arthur invited Morgana. Although definitely no setting up with Arthur on that one though."

"Who's Morgana?" Merlin asked.

"My sister," Arthur said as he returned from the lounge. He opened a bottle of beer and took it in to Gwaine. Merlin followed him. Gwaine was sat back on the sofa, looking sulky.

"Merlin makes a nicer attendant than you do," Gwaine told him.

"Just behave yourself. You need to rest, you have just been hit by a car. We brought the pub to you, although we are not letting Merlin wait on you hand and foot."

"Fine, you can do it then," Gwaine informed Arthur, who smirked.

Merlin went back into the kitchen and got himself a beer and then went back into the lounge, sitting next to Gwaine in a careful manner.

"Don't sulk," Merlin said. Gwaine retracted his pout and grinned at Merlin. Sitting back, wincing slightly, Gwaine put an arm around him.

"I'm not. I'll play to my audience."

"Arthur looked very worried when he got to the hospital."

"Arthur's specialist power is worrying," Gwaine said.

"I was worried as well. And then I ran into fucking Cenred."

"I hope that wasn't literal," Gwaine said running his fingers through Merlin's hair. Merlin frowned in confusion.

"What?"

"Fucking Cenred," Arthur clarified.

"No, but Cenred looked rather pissed off when Gwaine bellowed for me."

"Did I?"

"Rather high on whatever you were given," Merlin told him. "Bellowing for me quite loudly, then announcing to the very nice nurse that I was the love of your life, just as loudly."

"So Cenred heard all this?" Lancelot said with a grin, then turned as he heard a sharp knock at the door.

"That sounds like Morgana," Leon said. Arthur grimaced.

"And what was Cenred's face like that this pronouncement?" Arthur asked.

"He looked surprised," Merlin said.

"Who did?" Gwen asked going over to kiss Merlin on the cheek and she handed Gwaine the present she was carrying.

"Thank you! See, someone loves me!"

"Hard to work out why," a voice drawled. Merlin's jaw dropped slightly as he looked at the regal looking woman who walked in the room, her dark hair cascading down her back.

"Cenred," Merlin told Gwen, while Gwaine enthusiastically ripped the paper off his present.

"Is this the famous 'bell-end' I have been hearing so much about," the regal woman asked.

"Morgana," Arthur warned her.

"You started it," she said.

"Yes," Merlin said.

"Yey! Look at my present! I'd much prefer to snuggle with Merlin though," Gwaine said as he waved his hot water bottle. Gwen took it off him before he could bash Merlin, who was already ducking out of the way.

"I'll fill it for you," Gwen said.

"No need for now, I have Merlin," Gwaine said, pulling Merlin back next to him. Merlin carefully nestled against him, mindful of the fact that Gwaine was still very bruised.

"Have you told them what Cenred was doing at the hospital?" Gwen asked. Merlin glared at her, then looked around at everyone else, who stared at Merlin expectantly.

"Merlin, tell them," Gwen added.

"Looking for me, he handed me an agreement for me to sign, to finalise the divorce and share out the... house and things. He turned up at the shop and they told him where I was."

"And why you were there?" Arthur asked.

"Yes."

"So, one of your friends was seriously injured in hospital, and he turned up there to hand you some agreement?" Arthur said.

"I told him that, he said I didn't have any friends," Merlin said. Arthur's face darkened so dramatically that Merlin huddled into Gwaine, who took advantage to hug him tighter.

"You have friends. Friends, who know the law. I want to have a look at this agreement. I hope you haven't agreed to it, or signed anything."

"No, it's been in my bag for the last few days."

"Right," Arthur said, getting up and heading over to Merlin's rucksack, he opened it and rummaged, pulling out the envelope that Cenred had handed to him. Arthur sat back down and pulled out the sheaves of paper. Morgana crossed the room and elegantly perched on the arm of the chair, Arthur glowered at her, but let her read over his shoulder. She took the pages off him as he finished each one and handed them over. Morgana looked thoroughly unimpressed.

"I have an overwhelming urge to go over this with a red pen. You are not to sign this, until my office has gone over this and made amendments. I presume this Cenred has a solicitor?"

"I guess," Merlin said with a shrug. "I can't afford one."

"You don't need to afford one," Arthur said. "We'll do this. Not quite your speciality," he added to his sister.

"I know enough," Morgana said. "And I have friends, who are therefore friends, of friends, of Merlin. You are quite correct in your assessment, this man is a bell-end. He is wording this to make you give up your share in the house, or at least thin it down."

"He paid more for it than I did," Merlin said, trying to be fair.

"That does not mean as much as you think. You worked on the house, and cared for him. You have rights," Morgana said. Then she looked up sharply. "I presume there is not a pre-nuptial agreement?"

"No, otherwise he would have brought that into play," Arthur said.

"No. We sort of discussed it but it never happened. He really wanted to get married and it... we sort of forgot it."

"Has he put anything in your name?"

"Jointly some things, and he set up an account for me."

Morgana's eye narrowed. "Have you ever signed anything without really looking at it."

"I don't know," Merlin said. Arthur gave a cough and held up a sheet of paper. Morgana scanned it, raised her eyebrows and handed one sheet to Leon, who gazed at it, and then took the pages Morgana had already read off her and sat down to start reading.

"The cheeky fucker," Arthur said. "He is using this to try and retrieve some assets that he put in your name. I'm guessing he doesn't know what your friends do."

"It's not illegal is it?" Merlin said, realised he had handed a legal document to people who worked for the CPS, at least in Arthur's and Leon's case.

"No, that's why people do it. It hides certain things, and it's only sleight of hand."

"I don't want anything that links me to him. I am quite happy to hand them back. I don't even care about getting half the house and things."

"Fine on the first point. We're not allowing that on the second. It's a joint asset and he's not stiffing you on it. He's banking that you will sign what he hands you, thankfully Gwaine had you too distracted to just do it."

"When are you supposed to hand this back?" Arthur asked.

"I'm supposed to take it back to the solicitors."

"Which solicitor?"

Merlin reeled of the name. Morgana smirked.

"Take Arthur. We'll make sure he's primed and ready."


	5. Chapter 5

"Here, sit down," Arthur said, installing Merlin at a table in the far corner of the pub, clear of the rest of the people all having a quick drink at lunchtime. Merlin looked around and watched as Arthur strode to the bar, ordered some drinks and came back with two pints, and a shot of something. Arthur put the pint of cider and the whiskey in front of Merlin.

"Swig that first," Arthur ordered, nudging the whiskey forward. Merlin did as he was told, blinking rapidly as the alcohol hit the back of his throat and he gave a slight hiccup.

"Sorry, if I frightened you."

"You didn't actually," Merlin said, giving a second hiccup and calming himself with a light sip of cider. "I wasn't frightened of you. I just didn't feel very comfortable."

"Well, when he sends you the new agreement to sign bring it to me before you do, but I doubt he will try anything now. I'll look at it over lunch, when we have lunch."

"I'm sorry, you sort of had to put your day aside for me."

"Don't be, we are all happy to do it. You know why we all did don't you?" Arthur asked. Merlin blinked.

"Because you all didn't want him doing me out of some money, which I don't really care about," Merlin said.

Arthur smiled. "Actually, it was more the fact you said he told you that you didn't have any friends. Will assured us that it was very likely he would have said that, and that made everyone who likes you, very, very, cross. Especially me."

"Because he said I didn't have any friends."

"Yes," Arthur said.

They paused as the barman, Percival, stopped by the table and picked up the empty whiskey glass.

"Another?"

"I think he's fine now," Arthur said. Merlin smiled slightly.

"How's Gwaine?" Percival asked.

"Badly behaved with everyone except Merlin."

"Well, he loves Merlin doesn't he?" Percival said. "If you want anything else give me a wave."

"Thanks, Percival."

Merlin blinked as he watched the barman go. "You know you go to a place too often when the barman knows without asking what you will ask for."

"I did ask him for the usual, with a whiskey shot as well. So you're probably right. We've been coming here for years. Since we found out that Percival copes with Gwaine's antics rather well."

"Can I ask how you all met?"

"God! There are a few stories involved in that. Leon I met at work. He started a little while before me. Gwaine I met at University, same with Lancelot, he was my room mate the first year. Just lucky we ended up in the same city."

"Is it?"

"Not really," Arthur said with a smile. "I had kudos, so I got him a job."

"Okay; and what are you doing here?"

"Coming to see how you got on?" Will said pausing by the table.

"Not to worry, Percival has been forewarned," Arthur said, waving his hand and indicating to Will.

"Stella, coming up," Percival said.

"What?" Merlin asked.

"Like I said," Arthur address Merlin slowly. "Cenred made a lot of people angry with that comment, and everyone wants to know how it went and..."

"Everyone is coming to find out," Morgana said. Leon pulled out a chair for her and she took her seat. Lancelot stayed by Gwaine's side as he moved along on his crutches. Gwen hurried forward to commandeer a decent chair for him so it was ready when Gwaine reached the space next to Merlin, which Gwaine would want. Will's face darkened a little, Arthur noticed. But Arthur knew that was one of the things that Merlin tolerated in Will, because he was his best friend.

"So?" Morgana asked her brother.

"Easily sorted. Our reputation precedes us, as you know."

Morgana smirked.

"And having someone who works for the CPS looking over your not illegal, but morally suspect activities, makes another solicitor very amenable. Especially since I mentioned that you had read it, and passed it to dad!" Arthur said.

Morgana continued smirking, looking immensely pleased with himself.

"Is that bad?" Merlin asked.

"Only for Cenred and his lawyer. Plus, daddy is an expert in corporate law, and I only showed him the relevant bits. We then just send Arthur because he has the best game face."

"Yes, he does," Merlin said. "I think it's all sorted and I should have the paperwork to sign fairly soon. I will let Arthur read it first,"

"Fine," Morgana said. Then she turned her attention to Gwen. "I love that scarf, where did you get it?"

Arthur had to admit his sister was often very surprising. Her and Gwen seemed to be getting on very well. It looked surprising to most people considering Morgana's general demeanour, but Arthur knew just how amenable she generally was. He rocked on the stool as Merlin nudged him.

"What?"

"Is it all right? I mean you are not doing some sort of covert infestation," Merlin said.

"I think you mean investigation," Arthur said. "And no. We are just sticking up for you."

"What did I say?" Merlin asked.

"Say 'solicitors letter'," Arthur said.

"Why?" Merlin asked.

"Never mind," Gwaine said. "Percival just said you gave Merlin a whiskey, and he didn't eat this morning."

"I didn't have breakfast, I felt to nervous."

"Right, food then," Arthur said. "Percival, have you got any sandwiches on?"

"I've got some rolls, Ham and Cheese, Egg, Cheese Salad..." He reeled off a few options as he peered in the fridge that housed them.

"Bring a range," Arthur ordered as Merlin said. "Ham and Cheese."

Percival clearly heard as when he brought a tray of rolls, neatly wrapped in cling film and he put two ham and cheese in front of Merlin.

"Thank you," Merlin said, picking up one and struggling to unwrap the film. Gwaine took it out of his hands and did it for him. Merlin blinked and swayed slightly in his seat. Arthur put a hand up to keep him steady as Gwaine put the now opened rolls in front of him. Merlin picked one up and started to eat. Morgana picked up a cheese salad, studied it for a moment and then unwrapped it before taking a bite, far more delicate than Merlin's, then peered at her phone in irritation as it vibrated. Picking it up she answered it.

"Yes? I am currently in a meeting, can I call you back, about 3pm. Thank you very much, I will speak to you then. Bye, bye now."

"You're not in a meeting," Merlin said. Morgana looked at him steadily, then turned to her brother.

"Correct, he can be extremely rude. However, given the circumstances that can be forgiven. I am in a meeting, with you, and several other people. I did not state that it was a work meeting. However, this constitutes a meeting."

"Sorry," Merlin said. "And I'm not rude."

"Merlin, you have occasions of saying things that do sound rude," Arthur said. "We just don't care. I was worse than you after Sofia left me."

"I... " Merlin paused and then thought about it, a frown marring his face. "I just..."

That was as far as he got before he burst into tears. Gwen got up, Gwaine glared at Arthur. Morgana hardly reacted. Will reached for Merlin and found him out of his grasp as Arthur got Merlin onto his feet.

"It's all right," he said to Merlin gently. "You lot, carry on. Get Merlin some orange juice."

Merlin sobbed something at Arthur, at someone, but Arthur gently walked him outside and into a quiet corner. As they paused in the side street next to the pub Arthur let Merlin sob onto his shoulder.

"Sorry," Merlin sobbed.

"You're all right. Perhaps the whiskey was a bad idea."

"You don't have bad ideas."

Arthur huffed. "I thought marrying Sofia was a good idea, and you know how that turned out. I have bad ideas, Merlin. Giving you a whiskey is perhaps one of them."

"I'm fine, I just..."

"You haven't done this part yet, I don't think."

"Which part?"

"The absolute reality of what has happened. You've been doing this divorce thing, and we all got involved and are your friends, so got very offended by Cenred. Me more than most, I have to say."

"You have friends."

"I have the friends you see in the pub now, except Mithian, who is in court being an usher for the day. Leon will no doubt be texting her with update, and then there is you. And of the friends you have, I am the one who has been through something like this. As Gwaine said, at least you got to the wedding."

"Why did Sofia dump you?" Merlin asked, as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"She said didn't want to get involved with all the 'Pendragon family shit'. Actually, I think she realised my father had no intention of settling any money on us. I have my trust fund, from what my mum left, but the family money won't come to me until my dad dies. And I have to share nicely with Morgana."

"So like me then. I think he married me to transfer those business holdings to me. I was just convenient."

"He probably had feelings for you, just not enough. Same with Sofia. You'll get over it, I did. I feel better for it. I won't be so naive next time."

"And I can marry Gwaine," Merlin said.

Arthur smirked. "There are probably worse people you could marry. And he does adore you."

"And it's not like I don't know what I'm getting, I helped him in the shower yesterday."

"I told him I would do that," Arthur growled.

"He said that. I said I didn't mind and I just propped him up and he washed himself, and I had my underwear on, and it was all very fine. I don't need you being some kind of Victorian father."

"I know. He's just annoying how he picks his moment. But he'd never hurt you. Even if you tried a relationship and it didn't work out."

"I'm not up for that yet, but..." Merlin paused and bit his lip. "The world went horrible when the police rang me and I thought he might not be there."

"Good place to start. Did you ever feel that about Cenred?"

"I think so, at the beginning, but he's so practical that... And he was really charming, but now it doesn't seem as if that was what it was."

"It might well have been. The best advice I can give you is to not analyze every moment, it will drive you mad and there are moments that it would have been true, and romantic; so just leave it alone Merlin. It's at an end now, and let it go."

"Is Frozen your favourite film?" Merlin asked.

"No, I am very fond of the Star Wars Trilogy. And Star Trek Four, with the whales, always makes me feel good."

"You're a sci-fi geek," Merlin giggled.

"And proud of it," Arthur said.

"Look at the fucking gays!" a voice announced. Arthur didn't let go of Merlin as he said.

"I'm fairly certain we are not engaging in any sexual activity," he said. "And if we were it's a case for the police and public decency, not your sort of justice. But if you want that, talk to my friend there."

"Hello," Percival rumbled, looking huge and well muscled. "And as this is my pub... I suggest you fucking, fuck, off."

"Seconded," Will said bounding out behind him.

"Thirded," Lancelot said. "Because if nothing else, Gwen can only contain Gwaine for so long. Merlin does not need the patience of a saint, Gwaine just won't argue with him. We need this power preserved for the good of mankind."

"Oh and by the way," Morgana announced, pushing through the group and glaring at the men. "Fancy trying to pick on me."

"Thanks, Morgana."

"Your bollocks do not shrivel up just because a woman joins in."

"You talking about my bollocks is weird Morgana. You are my sister."

"Oh, grow up!" she snapped at him. The men looked confused by that and went on their way, muttering to themselves.

"Sorry," Merlin said.

"No need to be sorry," Arthur said. "You are not responsible for other people's actions."

"I'm the one sobbing in the alleyway."

"Actually, I'm the one that put you here. We'll go back in. Percival thank you."

"Don't worry, those guys are wankers. I serve them if I have to, as soon as I can throw them out I do. Now, I don't have to suffer them."

"It's only lunchtime."

"Hence why they are wankers. Come on. I got Merlin some juice ready, without ice."

"Thank you."

As Arthur brought him back and put him in the seat he had been in, Gwaine reached to put an arm around him, pulling him close and kissing the side of his head. Then he kept his arm around Merlin's chair, holding him in the circle of his arm.

"The Bell-end rang," Will said.

"What!" Merlin yelped looking down to his bag to find his phone.

"I answered it," Morgana said. "I loved the way he asked me who I was."

"What did you say?" Merlin asked.

"I told him, Morgana Pendragon; and, yes, I am the daughter of Uther Pendragon, half-sister of Arthur, and not one of Merlin's legal team is going to allow him to talk to you until the agreement is sent and we are happy for you to sign it."

"You didn't?!" Arthur said. His sister stared down her nose at him.

"Yes, I did, and then I pointed out to him what I meant by Merlin's legal team; his 'friends'."

"Trust me Merlin, it was cool. I heard him yelp down the phone and she's over there!" Will said.

"She?" Morgana asked, grinning from ear to ear.

"Yes. You are female. Very impressive it was."

Merlin giggled. "You've impressed Will. Well done."

Morgana looked at him steadily. "I impress everyone."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"He'll be fine."

"I can mind him you know," Gwaine said as they looked at Merlin, currently sleeping on the bed in Gwaine's spare room, after a heavy Friday night, which was a consequence of the stressful Wednesday.

"You have a fractured leg," Arthur said. "I will stay for a while and then head home."

Gwaine pouted.

"Don't be a prat. I'm not going to take Merlin off you."

"I wouldn't let you," Gwaine said. "Besides, he's not your type."

"Why not?"

"He has a dick," Gwaine said.

"He's not asleep," Merlin said groggily, rolling over. "Some annoying people keep talking."

"Sorry, Merlin," Arthur said, retreating with Gwaine. Merlin slumped back down onto the pillow, listening to the low murmur of voices on the landing, which then headed into the bathroom. Presumably so Gwaine could get ready for bed. Merlin had felt a little angry on Wednesday, after everyone seemed to have taken over his life, and he had sobbed over Arthur. But not a single one of them had stopped him drinking on Friday. Even Percival had been keeping a careful eye on him, but hadn't stopped serving him.

Merlin now just felt sick, and bored.

Not bored of Gwaine, Arthur and the others, but of the situation, and himself. He could run away from the situation a little bit, but not himself.

Although he wasn't really thinking, but more letting thoughts wash through his mind. However, enough time had passed that the door creaked open again, and the light on the landing illuminated Arthur's hair.

"Hi, I'm heading off."

"No worries," Merlin said.

"Are you all right?"

"Still a bit woozy but I'll be fine. I got a text from Cenred today saying the solicitor had sent me the documents. I should have them by Monday," Merlin said, then as he saw Arthur's body language, added. "But that's not why I got drunk. I think I'm past the being upset over it all stage. I just felt like it. Cenred disapproved of me drinking too much."

"Ah, that stage."

"What stage?"

"The freedom, you don't need to consider anyone in your decisions stage. Although you've done a lot of that. You have a new flat, new life."

"New friends."

"True," Arthur said. "And a nice little sideline you enjoy. Percival was asking if you did landscapes and buildings. I think he wants you to paint a picture of the pub."

"Okay, I'll give it a go."

"And he might want you to do a mural," Arthur said.

"Really?"

"I showed him a picture of your kitchen cupboards where you had stencilled them."

"I should give you a commission as my agent."

Arthur grinned. "Keep managing Gwaine as you do, that is payment enough."

"I'm not deaf you know!" Gwaine yelled.

"Cool it," Arthur ordered him. "I said I'd pop round in the morning, I'll bring stuff for breakfast as Gwaine said he had nothing in."

"Okay. He's got coffee, and eggs. Bring bacon, I'll do a fry up," Merlin said.

Arthur grinned. "Deal."


	6. Chapter 6

Merlin sat in a quiet corner of the pub, a bottle of wine and two glasses on the table in front of him. He didn't look up as Cenred walked in, he was focused on sketching the interior of the pub, giving the picture a Gothic feel to it, as Percival wanted. The landlord, as he had spoken to Merlin about it earlier, was clearly very proud of his pub, which had been in his family since his grandfather had bought it.

As Merlin saw the movement he looked up at Cenred, feeling oddly detached as he stared up at him.

"Hello, I ordered a bottle."

Cenred sat down, and picked up the bottle, studying it carefully, before taking a sip out of the glass Merlin had poured for him. Merlin might have reacted to that behaviour before, but now he just watched, slightly detached.

"Adequate," Cenred said. Merlin paused sketching, putting the pad down on the table. Cenred regarded it for a moment.

"Not your usual sort of thing," he said.

Merlin shrugged. "I thought I would give it a try, Percival asked me. I might try an art class as well."

"You never thought to do that before. It's only a hobby."

"Still, it might be useful, I've had a few commissions, so it might be a worthwhile investment."

"Commissions, doing what?"

"Portraits of animals mostly. I did a cat and a few horses, and a baby. And I did a bit of work in the flat which someone saw and wants me to do a wall in their playroom."

"I hardly think it's worth it," Cenred said dismissively.

Normally, Merlin thought, he would have let it go. Shrunk away from the criticism. But this time he just shrugged and took a sip of his wine.

"I'm not going to sell myself short. What I've done so far has been well received, and the more people see it, the more commissions I seem to get. I have a couple more to do."

Cenred looked surprised at that. He sipped his wine again, giving a little grimace.

"And what are you charging?" he asked.

Merlin had noted that a lot of Cenred's life seemed to revolve around money.

"None of your business. More than I would expect thought. Arthur knows more about it than I do."

"Does he? Your bodyguard not with you today?"

"No, I haven't told him, or anyone, of this meeting. I can handle it myself. I am a grown up. Arthur's checked the contract and I signed it and dropped it off. I left my bank details so any money can be paid to me directly."

"Sounds like you don't need it."

"Considering how Morgana worked your assets out you don't need to stiff me out of my share of the house, but you tried to. So, all those businesses that you put in my name you can have back. Was that why you married me?"

Cenred had been about to take a sip of wine, but he blinked at the sudden, rather direct, question. He eyed Merlin for a moment, before he put the glass down again, sitting back in the chair.

"No, I wanted to marry you. I know you wanted to wait, and you were right; although you gave in easy enough."

"Because I wanted to please you. And I presume you were aware of the financial advantages to being married," Merlin said, and didn't give him a chance to answer as he carried on. "I just signed all those things, and I trusted you."

"I didn't do it to hurt you," Cenred said. "It just made sense at the time."

"And what would you have done if we had stayed together, given me other things to sign to get everything back."

Cenred stayed quiet, he sipped at the wine and grimaced at the taste. Merlin took a sip of his and enjoyed the flavour. The wine tasted fine to him, some of Cenred's expensive bottles had not exactly suited his pallet. This one was fine. Merlin stared at him and came to a conclusion.

"I think we are done aren't we?" Merlin said. "We don't have a single thing to say to each other."

"And your legal team will be cross with you for this."

"All the legal stuff is done," Merlin said. "And they are not my legal team, they are my friends. That was the reason they were so angry. I was in the hospital..."

"With the love of your life..."

"No," Merlin corrected patiently. "I am the love of Gwaine's life, according to him; when paramedics are keeping him docile on painkillers. He says that. I am perfectly happy in myself, as I am now. He wants to date me, I'll wait and see if I want to date him. They were not doing it to get at you legally. You pissed Arthur off by telling me I had no friends."

"And Arthur Pendragon was annoyed by that?"

"Yes, he was. He's been a good friend since I met him. And they found that very offensive, all of them. I have friends it appears. Will confirmed to them it was something you would likely say to me."

"He's never liked me."

"He didn't have to like you," Merlin said. "You just both had to like me enough to tolerate each other. Will might have tolerated you if he though you treated me well enough. You just didn't like him and you made that clear."

"He's a bad influence on you."

"No he's not," Merlin said. "He's my friend. He doesn't like sharing with my other friends, like you don't. But he'll behave himself enough and be polite in public."

"And I won't?"

"Doesn't matter, you don't have to now. I dropped off the paperwork at the office, and I have done this now. And you can leave."

"And if I choose not to?"

"I'll go and sit by the bar and you can drink the bottle."

Merlin got up and walked away, making sure he picked up his sketch pad to go and talk to Percival, who frowned and waited. Merlin looked up at him, but his eyes darted around. He hadn't told anyone what he was doing, but he carefully picked somewhere he knew well, and had someone on his side in situ. If he had wanted Percival to step him, he would have done without hesitation.

"He's leaving if that's what you want to know," Percival said, guessing that the meeting hadn't gone well, and he also presumed that Merlin's guest was his bell-end ex. "I guess he doesn't like my Shiraz."

"Fine for me, I'll go back there if he's gone. I'll drink it. I need to pay you for it."

"It's on the house. You've haven't told anyone you were meeting him?"

"No, and I don't want to tell them now. I just want to draw something, and drink the wine."

"Go ahead. I'll put you in a cab when you're done, or call Arthur."

"Probably best to call Gwaine, he won't tell me off."

"Or Will, or Gwen. I'll decide at the time," Percival said, and he tilted his head to look at the sketch pad. "My pictures are nice."

"I can do a few of them, I'll look up the theme, a macabre touch but I can go with a Jack the Ripper feel to them, make it dark and..."

"Yes," Percival said, as he realised Merlin's hesitation was because he was not sure of himself. "That sort of thing. It used to be a secret highwayman's stop here, that's why there's that tree just on the edge of town."

"The hanging tree, at the crossroads, the one they wanted to cut down."

"They might still do, it has canker," Percival said.

"It that actually a thing?"

"Yes, that is why they are pruning it back, if it get too much of a hold it might be dangerous, but it would be a shame to lose it. I like it."

"I could do a picture of that as well if you want. I was going to do the outside and an interior one, and make it a bit dark and mysterious. I'll get back to it, and finish my wine."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

It turned out to be Gwaine who appeared, because he sent Merlin a text about something entirely different, and Merlin told him where he was.

"Hello," Gwaine said, appearing in the pub, minus his crutches. "Clean bill of health. I have physio exercises to do though."

"Okay," Merlin said. He had stopped drawing. Half a bottle of wine had ruined his perspective.

"That's good," Gwaine said, as he picked up the discarded sketch book and looked at the pub interior that Merlin had drawn. He held it up for Percival to look at.

"I've seen it, I'm going to get three, one of the outside, and inside and the hanging tree."

"Shall we string Cenred up from it?" Gwaine asked him, then looked to Merlin. "How was the bell-end?"

"Bell-endish," Merlin said.

"I don't think that is a word," Gwaine said. "Are you all right? We'd have come with you."

"I didn't want you to. Some of it I have to do on my own. I don't need to see him again."

"Fair enough," Gwaine said pilfering a mouthful of Merlin's wine, and he didn't pull a face at the vintage. Merlin gave a big beaming grin, his eyes slightly unfocussed, but he certainly, Gwaine gauged, was not unhappy.

"He was still annoyed with you," Merlin told him.

"I've never met the bell-end, what I have done? I like to at least meet people before I annoy them."

"You in the hospital."

"Which I missed. I don't remember doing it," Gwaine said sounding annoyed. "Thanks," he added to Percival as he brought a spare wine glass. Gwaine sloshed the rest of the wine into said glass.

"Can I get a coke?" Merlin asked Percival, starting to get up out of his seat.

"I'll bring it over," Percival said, heading off behind the bar, picking up glasses and talking to customers as he went. Gwaine looked at Merlin steadily, sipping the wine as he assessed him.

"Seriously, are you all right?"

"Seriously, I am," Merlin said. "I wasn't sure I would be, but I needed to do some part of his alone. I've sorted all the financial stuff I am just waiting on the paperwork to be through for the divorce and then all done, and I don't need to be anywhere near him after that. All I do is sign the papers and send them back. That I can do, without really thinking about it."

"Then you can marry me," Gwaine said. "Or not; I'm quite happy to live in sin."

"Stop it," Merlin said, not really meaning it.

"How about, we finish this wine, and go for pizza. You can stay over at mine," Gwaine offered. "You probably haven't had anything to eat."

"No, and I'm starving and I can go home. I am perfectly fine."

"Was that what seeing the bell-end was about? How you'd feel?"

Merlin shrugged, and smiled at Percival as he brought the coke over.

"Thanks."

"I guess you're not working tomorrow," Gwaine said.

"Late shift, I don't need to be there until 2 in the afternoon, then I'm on the late stock-take."

"Goody, I have a morning off, we can go for brunch. Whatever that is."

"Mid morning meal, not quite breakfast, but not lunch."

"What do you have for brunch?"

"A fry up, we can go to the cafe, my treat," Merlin said. Gwaine raised his eyebrows.

"Sure."

"Then I need to go and have a look at the tree, do a few sketches."

"I'll come, I can take some pictures, so you have something to use rather than having to sit outside endlessly."

"Yes. My phone can't manage pictures."

"That's because it's about a million years old, Merlin. You must be the only person in existence who had never lost or dropped their phone. How is it still going?"

"I'm careful with my stuff, except when you steal it to text my friends."

"Hey! I did good."

"You did," Merlin said drinking his coke and smiling at Gwaine. He felt very well with the world at that moment. That might have had something to do with the half bottle of wine he downed, or the knowledge that Gwaine adored him, and Percival wanted him to do some drawings and he had done well presenting his work to other people. All the things that Cenred had told him had been to keep him contained and now Merlin didn't feel contained, he felt as if a huge weight had just fallen off him. It would never have happened if he hadn't seen Cenred alone, because he would have had too many other people protecting him, for all the right reasons, in their own mind; but it would have stifled him.

"Are you all right?" Gwaine asked.

"Yes, pizza, then?"

Gwaine grinned, downing the wine and getting up. "Lets do it."

"Yes."

"And we can go for pizza as well," Gwaine said, taking Merlin's arm and grinning as Merlin started to laugh.

"Stop it, Gwaine."

"Never."


	7. Chapter 7

"God, this is posh. Do I look all right?"

"You look gorgeous; you always do," Merlin said. Gwen bit down on her lip and looked around nervously, smoothing down the fabric of her dress.

"Can I help you?" the waiter asked them, sounding as if he didn't want to. Merlin turned to look at him, and as he did he caught sight of Arthur waving at them vigorously.

"No need," Merlin said pleasantly. "I can see where we're going."

Merlin took Gwen's arm and brushed past the waiter and headed towards Arthur, who stopped waving enthusiastically and started to look at the table layout, commenting to the older man sat with him. Gwen looked back at the man still minding the door.

"I can't believe you just did that."

"Why?" Merlin asked. "Arthur was waving at us and he's an arse."

"Not Arthur?" Gwen asked.

"Not me what?" Arthur said.

"No, you were waving at us. That man is an arse, he looked at us as if we didn't belong here, and he did that to Gwen. Me I can accept in that respect, but Gwen..."

"Looks exceptionally lovely, and that man will not get a tip," Arthur said kissing Gwen's cheek. "That colour is very good on you."

"Thank you," Gwen said.

"Right, we were just working out how to sit everyone. Merlin..."

"Will have Gwaine insisting he sits next to me."

"So am I," Arthur said. "We have taken that into account. This is my father, by the way. Dad, this is Merlin, and Gwen."

"Ah," the man said, assessing both of them carefully, he held his hand out to Merlin, who held out his own and found Uther's grip firm, almost to the point of testing, but he bore it. "The artist. That portrait you did of Arthur is exceptionally good."

"Thank you," Merlin said, rather stunned at the praise.

"Dad," Arthur warned. Uther looked at his son.

"It is. I'm sure Mr Emrys is perfectly capable of accepting a compliment."

"I am indeed."

"And this is Gwen," Arthur said, seemingly suddenly irritated by his father's behaviour.

"Hello," Gwen said, holding out her own hand. Uther shook it, but judging by the movement of his hand, Uther was far gentler with her than he had been Merlin.

"Pleasure," Uther said. "Arthur is right, that colour is very flattering on you."

"Thank you," Gwen said nervously. Once she retrieved her hand she straightened her dress up again, glancing around nervously. Merlin had noticed people looking at her, but not in the way Gwen thought. Men were sneaking looks at her, and the women were eyeing her carefully, assessing the flattering dress, and Gwen's rich, tumbling curls, which she always left natural, and loose. She was beautifully distracted by Lancelot appearing, with Gwaine in tow, who grinned.

"Merlin!" Gwaine said loudly.

"I'm not deaf," Merlin pointed out as Gwaine engulfed him in a bear hug.

"No, and you have lovely ears," Gwaine said as he pulled back.

"Gwaine, behave," Arthur said. "Merlin sit there, you can talk to me and ignore Gwaine."

"And also talk to me," Uther said as he occupied the seat one away from Arthur on the other side, so he was almost opposite Merlin. "Although shall we try and stick to some level of etiquette and put some girls in place."

"Gwen next to me," Lancelot said.

"And me, she can glare at Arthur if he's mean to me," Gwaine said.

"Don't be daft," Gwen said, but moved into place, Lancelot taking the chair on her other side.

"So, Mithian next to Lancelot, Leon next to her and hello Elena."

"Hello! Oh goodness, I'm going to end up tipping wine into your lap Uncle Uther."

"Put your wine glass on this side, then it will be me," Arthur said, rearranging the glasses.

"It's fine. Hello, my dear," Uther said kissing his niece, catching her as she stumbled over her own heels.

"Oh dear," Elena said. "Sorry, Uncle Uther, I'm a bit of a health hazard."

"We'll set you on someone who deserves it," Morgana said as she strode though the restaurant.

"That maitre'd," Arthur murmured to Merlin, who smirked.

"Hello, Daddy. Happy birthday Arthur," she said, kissing her father and handing her brother a card and small package. "Are we sitting boy, girl, boy, girl?"

"Not over here," Gwaine said.

"Thank you Morgana, and not to worry, Merlin is an utter girl really," Arthur said. "Ow!", he yelped as Merlin swatted his arm.

"And we should have invited Percival," Merlin added.

"And whom is that?" Uther asked.

"The man who owns the pub in town. We are regulars, and he's a friend," Merlin said. "I'm doing some gothic drawings for him, and a mural."

"Oh, I saw the sketches on his Facebook page," Uther said. "An interesting angle, it will draw a few more people in. I suggested a few news cuttings."

"That was you?" Merlin asked. "I'm working on them. As a bit of excess artistry, rather than rooting out some actual cuttings. I'm trying out my calligraphy skills."

"You are expanding, well done you," Gwaine said.

"I know. I feel... shit!"

"Merlin?" Arthur asked.

"Oh, hell!" Gwen added glancing around.

"Bell-end alert?" Gwaine asked as he followed Merlin's line of sight and looked at the man holding a chair out for a blonde woman. Merlin looked at Cenred, his jaw clenching as he waited for that inevitable gut-punch feeling he got when he looked at him.

And it didn't happen.

Arthur had draped his arm around the back of Merlin's chair, leaning over to murmur in Merlin's ear.

"You can move round if you want. If you take Mithian's seat you can put your back to him."

Merlin debated that option, as Uther said. "Why on Earth should Merlin have to do that?"

"He doesn't want to look at Cenred's ugly face," Gwaine said. "If you go over there you can feast your eyes on me."

Merlin giggled. "No, I'm fine. Why the hell should I worry?"

"Well, said," Gwen said. "And if all else fails we can throw breadsticks at him."

"Yey to that," Gwaine said.

"No breadstick throwing," Merlin said. "I am perfectly grown-up enough to handle it."

"Would you like any drinks?" a waiter asked distracting them as he started to hand out menus, so at least they were occupied for a little while as Merlin debated what to have, as he didn't think cider seemed appropriate for where he was.

"He'll have a cider," Arthur eventually said, taking the decision out of Merlin's hands. The waiter made a note on his pad, checked everyone was happy and trotted off.

"Right, what is everyone having?" Elena asked as she looked the menu over. "I'm not dieting, today."

"You say that all the time," Arthur said. "And you're as skinny as a rake."

"That's because I am dieting the rest of the time. Or not really," Elena said with a grin and almost knocked her water over. Uther moved it out of the way.

"Sorry, Uncle Uther!" she yelped. Loudly enough that Morgause turned to glower in their direction, and Arthur noticed her eyes darken as she caught sight of Merlin. Thankfully Merlin was listening to Gwaine and remained oblivious. Although Arthur thought that probably wouldn't last as Morgause turned to talk to Cenred, who also looked over.

It was, Arthur thought, nothing to do with them where his father chose to bring him for his birthday, and it was entirely up to Arthur who he invited to such an event. As Merlin said, they were grown-ups, and Cenred was on the other side of the room. They had no reason to interact. What they needed to do was to keep Merlin distracted and talking enough to keep his eyes off his ex-husband. Which actually, Arthur noticed, was not that difficult. Merlin's eyes drifted occasionally, but it never lasted as Arthur kept the drinks coming and the conversation flowed without any issue.

They were all chatting, having an entirely good time, Arthur decided. Everyone was enjoying his birthday meal, and he was making sure people chose what they wanted, and drank what they wanted. His father was paying, and he wasn't trying to eak every last penny off him, but he didn't want Gwen just having a salad, because she saw the prices, or just drinking the tap water. So he worked that out. Morgana, Elena, Leon, Mithian, Lancelot, and Gwaine could help with this. They had been to these occasions. Uther was not the most outgoing of people, but he loved Arthur, and wanted to celebrate his birthday, he never forgot what he needed to do as a parent. And all their friends were invited, and Uther had been rather intrigued by the inclusion of Merlin.

Gwen, Lancelot's girlfriend, was an expected addition and Arthur hadn't minded giving information about her. However, when Uther asked about Merlin, Arthur became rather twitchy and defensive. He didn't think his son was in love, but there was something about Merlin that Arthur wanted to keep to himself. Which only intrigued Uther more, especially as he had seen the portrait Merlin had done of Arthur on the day they met.

And Merlin found that he was rather enjoying himself. Gwen seemed to have got over her initial nerves and conversation batted back and forth around the table. Although Arthur had assured him he didn't need to worry about the cost, Merlin didn't think he should take advantage of that, and ordered something rather modest, because it was something he really liked. Uther and Arthur both seemed intent on ensuring everyone had everything they needed, and Merlin noticed that every time Uther glanced up a waiter appeared in a flash.

"He tips really well," Arthur murmured to Merlin, as he watched a young waiter dash over at the sight of Uther's raised hand.

"Cenred doesn't," Merlin said, as he heard his ex talking sharply to his own waiter. Arthur clocked who was working that area, and made a note to ensure that poor sod got a tip as well.

"Just some for the landlord of our local," Merlin was now saying across him, to Elena, as the subject turned to Merlin's art. "A sort of gothic theme to go with the highwayman history."

"Cool," Elena enthused. "I saw the picture you did of Arthur."

"I didn't know you had shown anyone," Merlin said to Arthur.

"I saw it," Uther said. "I had it framed. I did tell you I thought it was exceptional."

"Dad," Arthur warned him.

"I'm hardly saying it to be polite," Uther said.

"You are really good though," Gwaine said.

"The picture you did for me was really good," Mithian said.

"I just don't feel that if I took it seriously, like a job, I wouldn't be that good because of the pressure of having to keep it up."

"Well, you can just do what you like with it. You could just keep doing the odd bit of commission work. Did you sign up for that class?" Arthur asked.

"Yes, it starts next week, so I might find out I'm rubbish."

"I hardly think that is likely," Gwaine said. "We all say you're good. But what do we know?"

"Uncle Uther might," Elena said.

There was a general consensus around the table, which made Merlin flush, but he also looked pleased. Arthur guessed he had drunk a little more than usual, which was fine, Arthur wanted people to be enjoying themselves.

"At this point I am going to excuse myself and go to the bathroom," Merlin said.

As he wandered off Merlin realised he was a little drunk, not stupidly, as they sometimes did at the pub, but just happy enough. So happy that he didn't see Cenred get up and follow him. However, several people at the table did. Arthur held them back.

"But you know he's going in there to follow Merlin."

Arthur looked steadily at Gwaine. "And that is Cenred following Merlin. Merlin has had his closure, I guess Cenred hasn't."

"Will he be ok?" Gwen asked.

"Yes, Merlin is probably happy to give him said closure. It's not making Morgause very happy though. Should we send over drinks?"

"Don't be petty Arthur. This is nothing to do with us," Uther said.

"Unless he upsets Merlin," Gwaine said.

"In case who upsets me," Merlin asked as he came back, looking composed, calm and smirking slightly.

"I'm presuming no one," Lancelot commented. "You did run into Cenred didn't you?"

"Yes, I said hello, and I couldn't get tangled up with talking, because we have nothing to say to each other and I am busy with my friends. You know, the ones you said I didn't have."

"Well done," Arthur said as the members of the table who understood that roared with laughter. "Extra drinks for Merlin!"

"And this is relevant because?" Elena said.

"Because Cenred told Merlin that he didn't have any friends, and I think, at that time, at that moment, Merlin believed him. Then we all got cross about this, and we unleashed our greatest power on Cenred, who deserved it," Morgana said.

Uther glowered at Morgana. "If what I read was correct, it was certainly not your power, but mine. However, I concurred with both Morgana and Arthur in the fact that we most certainly not to agree with the terms of the contract."

Merlin wilted under Uther's gaze.

"Sorry."

"Don't be sorry, be more aware next time," Uther said. "It's not as if you can't find a legal mind to look it over for you."

"I'm inundated with them now," Merlin said. "In a good way."

"But none of them are the handsome prince you are going to marry," Gwaine said.

"No," Merlin said. "I'm not waiting for one of those. A scruffy, rather strange, financial advisor might do."

"See!" Gwaine said proudly to Arthur. "I'm making progress."

"You clearly are," Arthur said.

"Good," Gwaine said, happy with the way his conversation ended. Instead he watched as Cenred went back to his table and Morgause leant forward to hiss at whatever Cenred said to her. Whatever it was clearly didn't make her happy. Arthur wondered what her problem was. Cenred had chosen her over Merlin. He had left Merlin for her. What could she be moaning about now. Whatever it was made her stridently call for the bill, and Cenred continued to snarl at her.

"Merlin, pay no attention; Gwaine, waffle at him."

"Merlin, you're going to marry me, but we have to go on a date first. Are we up to being able to date yet, or is it like some kind of mourning period..."

"Gwaine, you don't need to. I'm not going to pay attention to him," Merlin said calmly. "Now, are we having desserts?" Merlin asked everyone. "Although I rather like a cheese board, as long as there isn't too much blue cheese on it."

"I agree," Uther said. "Although I never mind some blue cheese, we can probably share a platter."

"That's sounds good," Arthur said. "Although I'm wondering about cheesecake."

"That's different from a cheeseboard," Gwaine said.

"I know that," Arthur said patiently. "It still has cheese in it though."

"Cheesecake sounds good," Elena said. "I'm not dieting."

"I have never seen you dieting."

"Crème brulee for me," Gwen said.

"Excellent choice," Morgana said. "I might go for the same, I love creme brulee, and they do a very nice mini portion, which is all I can handle after that main. And they haven't even given us the menus yet."

"I need to decide, so does Leon. How he manages to be as scary in court as he is, when he's so indecisive is beyond me," Gwaine announced. "And we need liqueurs to celebrate Merlin's grown-up-ness."

"Is that even a word?" Leon asked. "And I'm not indecisive."

"What are you having?" Arthur asked with a slight grin. Leon frowned as a waiter handed him the menu and he disappeared behind it. Next him Mithian made a great show of watching him and pulling faces at the others. Arthur giggled, Merlin elbowed him in the ribs.

"Behave."

"It's my birthday, I don't have to behave," Arthur said.

"Yes, you do. I'm not having a repeat of your 21st birthday," Uther said. Merlin's eyes widened.

"What did you do?"

"It was my 21st birthday," Arthur said.

"That was not excuse," Uther said.

"I'm intrigued," Merlin said. "And Arthur's embarrassed."

"I am, and I'm not telling you."

"Share a cab with me on the way home, I'll tell you," Gwaine said.

"You are just angling to be alone with Merlin," Gwen pointed out.

"Yes, I am. I want cheesecake as well, I've decided," Gwaine said, looking pointedly at Leon, who was still behind his menu. Merlin waved a hand to attract the waiter, who obediently came trotting over.

"Yes, sir."

"Can I ask who was waiting on that table over there?" Merlin pointed over to Cenred's table, which was in the process of being cleared.

"That would be Steve. He erm..." the waiter looked rather confused. Merlin rummaged in his wallet.

"I presume he didn't tip."

"He complained about the service," the waiter said, looking increasingly anxious, he glanced at Uther, who was well known in the restaurant, and who was talking to Mithian and Morgana, and utterly unconcerned about Merlin's behaviour.

"Can I speak to Steve please?"

"Is there a problem?" the maitre d' asked coming over.

"I would like to apologise on behalf of the person who was sitting at that table," Merlin pointed again, guessing that Steve was the person clearing up, as he had paused to watch. "And being served by the unfortunate Steve, who did nothing wrong. I am just aware the man at that table never tips, and can be very hard work to manage. Therefore, could you please, in recompense, take this and put it into Steve's tips, with my sympathies for having to deal with that man."

"And woman," Gwaine added. "She didn't look like she was being very nice either."

"I hate obnoxious people in restaurants," Elena said. "You can give Steve my sympathies as well."

"And mine," Gwen said.

Merlin handed the waiter a twenty pound note. "That is for Steve, for having to deal with them. If they did complain about the service, they were probably talking bollocks," Merlin added to the maitre d', who looked confused. "Trust me, he is."

"Thank you Sir," the waiter said disappearing off with the note in his hand. Merlin looked up at the maitre d', giving him a hard stare.

"Nothing to worry about, I've dealt with it," Merlin said firmly.

"He has," Arthur said. "Can we get our waiter back, I think, on that note, we are ready to order our desserts."


	8. Chapter 8

Merlin glowered down at the receptionist in Arthur's office. She had rung up to him and then glanced at Merlin warily.

"If he's being arsy you can tell him I am coming straight up there whatever he bloody well says."

The receptionist didn't seem entirely sure of how to translate that to Arthur in a tactful way, and Merlin's voice was loud enough that Arthur heard it anyway. The receptionist thankfully didn't have to do any more. Leon appeared at Merlin's side and took the phone off the poor girl.

"Merlin's right, you're arsy; I'm bringing him up and you can sort this out."

"Sort what out?" Merlin snapped as Leon handed the phone back to the girl and took Merlin's arm. "Has Arthur had lunch?"

"Not a clue, I haven't seen him since the meeting this morning, but probably not. Feed him and deal with him. What's his problem anyway?"

"He doesn't fucking listen to me, that's the bloody problem," Merlin said as he was delivered to Arthur's door. He opened it, slammed it on Leon and turned to glare at Arthur.

"Hello," Merlin said. "I brought lunch."

"I'm not hungry."

"I am, and Leon said you have probably not eaten so you can fucking well eat something, and stop being such an arse."

"Can I now?"

"Yes," Merlin said in a slightly calmer tone. He dumped his bag on the floor, and put the carrier bag of food on the chair and started to sift through it. "I know why you are pissed off, although why you take it out on me and not your father I have no clue. But if you stopped being so self involved and...actually...listen...to...me," Merlin emphasized the last three words by slamming food containers onto the desk in time to them.

"You might actually know I refused your father's commission!"

That said, Merlin went back to sorting out the lunch. Arthur glared at him a moment and then asked.

"Why? The money would have been good."

"Well, unlike you, clearly; my life does not revolve around money. I don't need your father's money, our friendship is more important, which is what I said to him."

Arthur had clearly not heard this information, he looked up at Merlin with wide, shocked, and slightly disbelieving eyes. Merlin glowered back at him, and after a second the disbelief faded. Arthur sat back, and pouted.

"Don't pull that face at me," Merlin snapped at him, moving the carrier bag off the seat and sitting down in it. He started opening up the packets of sandwiches, putting a prawn mayonnaise one in front of Arthur. Looking a little sulky Arthur started to extract it from the packet.

"Thanks."

Merlin concentrated on his own sandwich for a moment before opening a juice carton.

"Do you want juice or coffee?" Merlin asked Arthur.

"Coffee," Arthur said. Then added, "please," when Merlin gave him a steady look.

"I'll get it," Merlin said picking up Arthur's mug to top it up at the coffee machine in the kitchen. As he stepped out of the door he ran into Leon, obviously lingering in the corridor.

"Okay?" Leon asked.

"Pulling a three year old pouting face, but at least I got my point across. So maybe by the time I return with his coffee he will be less of an arse."

"At least he's not reached bell-end status!" Leon said loudly, through the door, to Arthur. There was a clunk as something hit the back of the door, pushing it closed a fraction further. Merlin rolled his eyes and went to get coffee. When he came back, Leon was gone and Arthur looked fractionally less antagonistic, as he ate his sandwich.

"You were close to being a bell-end," Merlin informed him primly as he put the coffee down on the desk. He sat down again and drank some of his juice, before he eased his sandwich out of the packet.

"Close but not," Arthur said.

"Only just," Merlin said. "Did you really think I would do something that upsets you so much?"

Arthur picked at the crust of his sandwich. "No, and I'm sorry for being... arsy. It's just..."

"What?" Merlin asked as Arthur paused. But he didn't probe further. This was clearly, Merlin worked out, an issue between Arthur and his father, about his mother. Merlin knew Arthur had lost her when he was born, but so had Uther. Several questions ran through Merlin's head, but he chose not to pry, especially since Arthur seemed to be waiting for him to ask further, and then get annoyed with him. Or, as he watched Arthur's face, it was such a hard subject to talk about, he needed guidance to do it.

"Is this about your mother?"

"It's like my father doesn't want to associate me with her."

Merlin raised his eyebrows. "Does he talk about her?"

"Not to me. It's almost as if she doesn't exist."

"But he must miss her," Merlin reasoned.

"And I don't," Arthur rumbled.

"In a different way," Merlin said. "I never said you didn't, but he knew her differently, and when he started to talk I shut the conversation down, because I'm not blind Arthur, I know he doesn't talk to you about her."

"What did he say to you?"

"That her hair was blond, a little darker than yours and that her eyes were the same colour, that's when I ended the conversation and told him I couldn't do what he wanted, because I already knew he didn't talk to you about her, and that's personal information."

"I have seen photographs of my mother, I do know what she looks like."

"But I didn't want to go further, because it made me uncomfortable, and you being a bell-end for two weeks didn't help very much."

"You said I wasn't a bell-end."

"Borderline, Arthur, very borderline. Whatever issues you have with your father do not bring them to me or into our friendship, if you had paid attention you would have found I didn't."

"Yes, I know. Gwaine read me a riot act."

"Oh, so you listen to Gwaine and not me! He never told me."

"Gwaine loves you, he will never show that side of you to himself to you under any circumstances, 'cos he won't want you to see it. I wouldn't want you to see it, so I didn't tell you either."

"Does he think it would scare me?"

"No, he just doesn't want you to see him like that, but he's not nice."

"Well, good for him if he was telling you that you were behaving like an arse, but not so because it's over losing your mother, and it's quite clear that your father has never talked about her enough to you for you to feel that you know her."

"I do!"

"Are you imagining someone you know or thinking of someone you imagine. I do it. It's hard to work out which you are doing sometimes."

"With who?"

"My father. He left before I was born. My mum talked about him all the time. As if she wanted me to know how good he was, how nice he was to her before all the shit went down that wasn't his fault, because he was wrongly accused and there was no one to defend him. And no, you can't... Leon's doing it."

"Why him?"

"Because he's not one of my best friends. And not the issue you should focus on there; self-absorbed Arthur."

"I am not self-absorbed."

"Not always, but everyone is a bit. You have to be, you have to sometimes have your own interests at heart."

"Okay," Arthur said, not quite understanding what Merlin meant. "You never told me about your father."

"I haven't told you much about my mother either, and she's the parent I have know for my entire life."

"I've never met her."

"No, you could come for Sunday lunch one weekend if you like. I always go, or I do now since my divorce."

"Did she like Cenred?"

"At first. He was charming. He is charming, when he wants to be. In fact, until I told her to truth about what was going on she just thought it was a normal breakup. She's a fan of yours though."

"Really?"

"I told her about all the legal stuff you did for me. I also told her you were hetro, so no chance of romance."

"Have you told her about Gwaine?"

"He has come for Sunday lunch a few times, brings wine, always does washing up and tells her I am the love of his life, and it wasn't the drugs talking when he told her the first time, even though he was on painkillers for his leg."

"Does your mum like him?"

"I think so. I just think she worries I might be on the rebound, which I don't think I am any more."

"So are you dating Gwaine?"

"No, I'm quite happy with things as they are. Although I sort of worry I might be leading him along without meaning to."

"No, you're not."

"He said that," Merlin said, sipping his juice.

"If you are straight with him about how you are feeling, you can't go too wrong."

"I know, so I am doing. It's quite refreshing."

"Not so with Cenred?"

"No. Did you and Sofia talk about things, like emotional stuff."

"When I was with her, I would have said yes. Now, I'm not so sure. We had good times, she is a nice girl. I met her through her father being in business with mine."

"So it was almost a match because of that."

"I guess. We played tennis together, and went riding. We actually had a lot in common, but I think her father was also hoping that it might give him access to some of the funds. I know she got a sports car and a champion show jumping horse when she broke up with me."

"Which could be interpreted either way, daddy wanted to make up for it, or used that to break up with you because she knew there were no funds coming."

"She'd have to wait until my father's will, and even then, he's tangled it up so I can't just take the money, never mind my wife."

"I think he has you best interests at heart in that respect," Merlin concluded. "Any woman that cares about your money above you isn't worth it. I suppose it would make her and any kids you have feel more secure, as long as they could live happily but just wanting access to it, why would you need that?"

"Merlin, you are aware you are turning into the perfect partner for me."

Merlin fluttered his eyelashes. "You'll have to alter your sexuality, and then duel Gwaine for my hand."

"What are you living in the 17th, or 18th century?"

"I'm old fashioned," Merlin said. Arthur grinned.

"So Gwaine is going to have to go down on one knee to propose?"

"He already has, I think he was kidding," Merlin said with a frown.

"Actually, I would think so, he knows your feelings on the subject after Cenred."

"It's not that I'd never to do again. Just not at the moment. I'd date someone for longer, for a start."

"He knows that."

"Yes, he does." Merlin said with a grin. Then turned as he heard a knock at the door and it opened, with Leon putting his head through.

"Is it safe now?"

"Yes, Arthur is no longer arsy," Merlin said.

"And didn't turn into a bell-end then."

"That was touch and go, but I think we are safe now."

"Thank you, Merlin."

Merlin turned a wide eyed gaze on Arthur.

"You are welcome, Arthur."

"So when is the unveiling?" Leon asked Merlin. Arthur frowned.

"What unveiling?"

"Your fault for being arsy," Merlin said. "Friday, that is our pub night, and perfectly planned for Friday the 13th."

"Cool, I'll let Mithian know," Leon said, heading out again.

"Your mural?"

"And the pictures," Merlin said. "What do you think I have been doing for the last two weeks. I haven't been pining over you, I'll have you know. Hello!" Merlin added as his phone vibrated and he answered it.

"Yes, he's fine, do you want to talk to him." Merlin raised his eyebrows in the pause. "Gwaine, at some point I am going to wash your mouth out with soap!"

Arthur stuck his tongue out, which made Merlin laugh, looking bright and happy. He knew he had been arsy about the whole thing, and he had reacted badly. And it wasn't Merlin's fault. And his feelings about his mother was not the whole reason that Arthur had the hump, and Gwaine had hit that nail perfectly on the head during his rant when he had yelled.

"Your father is not trying to take Merlin off you!"

"Earth to Arthur!" Merlin yelled at him now.

Arthur blinked and snapped back to attention. Merlin was eyeing him with amusement.

"Sorry," Arthur said. Merlin picked up his mug and waved it under his nose.

"More coffee?"

"Yes, thank you Merlin."

Merlin grinned and went off to get a refill.


End file.
